


Five Hours

by Runie (Runic)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Intersex Loki, M/M, Married Couple, One Shot, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 17:29:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2317556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runic/pseuds/Runie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki just wants to sleep with his husband, but it seems like all of Asgard is pulling Thor away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Hours

Thor willing dropped his work when lanky arms gently wrapped around his neck and pulled him close for a kiss. It was a soft kiss, slow and lingering, so that Thor’s lips still tingled with it when Loki pulled back, resting his forehead against Thor’s. “You have been working too hard, husband. I’ve barely see you anymore.”

“I am sorry, my love,” Thor apologized, soft voice loud in his empty study. “You know I would chose to be with you over all else-”

Loki cut him off with a heavy sigh. “But Asgard depends on you. I know, I know.” He pulled back to straighten his back, but allowed Thor to continue holding onto his hands. “Do you have time for me now?”

 Thor’s eyes lit up with eagerness, hands traveling up Loki’s arms to his elbows so Thor had better leverage to pull him closer. But the moment he opened his mouth, there was a sharp knock on the study door, followed by a softer one as if the person was expressing regret for the intrusion.

“No, no, you’re not here,” Loki whispered, gripping onto Thor’s arms tightly.

Thor looked at him sadly before gently kissing Loki’s lips once more. “I am sorry, my love. I will be along shortly. I promise.”

Loki stood gracefully without another word and brushed past his husband, glaring at the poor assistant bringing Thor yet more work that would keep him long into the night.

/

“Thor!” Loki’s moan echoed down the hallway as Thor’s hands slipped under his clothes, touching all the right places. “Hurry!”

Thor busily brushed kisses along Loki’s collarbone, fingers wandering into Loki’s leggings to tease his clit. Loki moaned again, hooking one leg around Thor’s waist.

The sound of someone clearing their throat had Loki answering with a strangled scream as Thor’s lips departed from his skin.

Fandral looked at them sheepishly. He did seem truly sorry to have to interrupt their fun. “The ambassadors are here, Thor. I’ve stalled them for as long as I can, but they are beginning to grow restless.”

Thor sighed, and turned to kiss Loki’s lips farewell. He got Loki’s cheek instead when his husband whipped his head to the side in anger. “Soon, my love.”

“Lie,” Loki spit at his back once Thor was out of earshot.

/

The wounded were still screaming when Eir kicked Loki out of the healing chambers. Even his vast reserves of magic had been used up, and if he did not rest soon, he would need Eir’s attention as well.

Thor burst into their chambers just as Loki was curling up under the heavy furs, half asleep before even getting comfortable. The mattress dipped as Thor joined him, warm arms wrapping around Loki to pull him into a crushing hug. The scent of blood and death assaulted his nostrils, but the knowledge that Thor had dropped everything to come to him gave Loki a sort of satisfaction that allowed him to endure such unpleasantness. “They told me you pushed yourself too hard, and had fallen ill.”

“Just drained, Thor. I’ll be better with some rest.”

Loki felt Thor’s muscles relax all around him, the tension and fear draining out of Thor’s body. “I was so worried.” A soft kiss place on top of his head had Loki humming delightedly. “They were very impressed with you tonight. You’ve done much to restore their faith in you.”

“I didn’t do it for them,” Loki mumbled into Thor’s chest. “Hold me,” he ordered.

“Anything, Loki.”

Loki snorted even as he tucked his head under Thor’s chin. “Of course the one time we get some privacy, I’m too tired to even attempt spreading my legs.”

If Thor had an answer, Loki didn’t hear it. He gave into the exhaustion as fell asleep tucked against his husband. Of course, when he woke, said husband had already been dragged back into another war council.

/

That was it. Loki had had enough. Thor was his, vowed to him in so many ways, and yet everyone else kept thinking they could take him from Loki. He was not about to let it continue any longer.

He gave no acknowledgement to the guards that tried to spot him as he stormed into the grand council chambers. They all looked up at him, some with fury, some with shock, including Thor. “Loki, what-”

“Out.” Loki commanded, his level voice sending a chill up every spine.

“Your Highness, this is-”

“I know what this is, Baldur,” Loki said, voice growing colder with each word. “However, the one duty you have allowed me as Queen is to provide Thor with an heir. Now tell me, how exactly am I supposed to do that when in the six months Thor has been king, I am lucky to see him for more than a few minutes each day?”

No one was stupid enough to answer.

“Do you wish the throne to have an heir?” Loki continued.

They all looked to Baldur, who now apparently spoke for them (as Thor was looking far too amused to intervene). “Ideally, ye-”

“Then get out,” Loki ordered again. “You may return in one hour when I am done with him.”

“Two,” Thor interjected, holding up two fingers for a visual reference.

“Five,” Loki said to Thor, acting as if the councilors had already left.

“Five is a good number,” Thor agreed. “Well, unless you wish to see all the things I can do to my queen in five hours, you’d best leave.”

Even as they hurried out of the room as fast as they could while maintaining their dignity, Loki already had Thor’s pants down around his ankles by the time the doors shut behind them. “If anyone interrupts us this time, I’m turning them into a pastry,” Loki growled.

“Only if Mjolnir does not first meet with their skull.” Thor grinned, laying Loki out across the war table. “My fearsome, beautiful, perfect Queen.”

“Do stop talking and put a child inside me,” Loki ordered, legs wrapping around Thor’s waist.

“That is one order I am all too happy to comply with.”

And even though five hours turned into five days, no one dared intrude upon royal couples’ private time from then on.


End file.
